


World In My Eyes

by mimilop



Series: bunny!!! on yoi [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pack Dynamics, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Rutting, Scenting, Soulmates, if 3 people is enough to constitute a pack lol, no sex!!!!, papa wolf viktor, yes vitya is in rut but his puppy is there so there is No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilop/pseuds/mimilop
Summary: At the GPF banquet, Viktor discovers that Yuuri is his true mate and goes into an early rut. This would normally cause him to steal Yuuri away and keep him from everyone else, but as Yuri's unofficial-self-assigned-sire, he's responsible for his pup as well! So he ends up locking both of them with him in his hotel room.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: bunny!!! on yoi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716121
Comments: 80
Kudos: 692
Collections: Omegaverse Podium Family





	1. The Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loveeeee a/b/o podium family and i wanted to try writing something with a heavier emphasis on instincts and dynamics!! it's pretty over-the-top, but what can i say? i'm a child of the werewolf era ♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ
> 
> btw, i purposefully made yura's status ambiguous bc i don't really have a preference for it, so i wanted y'all to be able to interpret it however you want ♡

Viktor is the happiest he’s been in weeks. Not because he just added a shiny new gold medal to his collection, or because he finally had the chance to catch up with his foreign skating friends, but because he gets to spectate as his pup, Yuri, engages in a ferocious dance battle with Yuuri Katsuki, a Japanese competitor.

Yuri is not Viktor’s biological pup, and although the feisty blond is constantly angry and bemoaning the older Russian’s affection, he’s never truly rejected any of Viktor’s sireship gestures. Starting from when the boy was just a toddling 3-year old unable to maneuver on the ice, Viktor has felt the inexplicable urge to father and protect him. Certainly it has something to do with the fact that Yuri doesn’t have parents, his only guardian being the gruff but kind grandpa Viktor has grown fond of. But pity for an orphan pup alone usually isn’t enough to warrant such strong parental instincts, especially in a childless alpha who, at the time of their first meeting, was a freshly-presented teenager. As most young alphas and omegas, Viktor had a tough time reigning in his instincts back then, and once even growled at Yakov when he loudly scolded Yuri for attempting an advanced jump. While that was an isolated incident, Viktor has happily continued his role as unofficial-self-assigned-sire through the years.

Now, he watches with unadulterated amusement as the young blond flails about the dance floor, still managing to be graceful despite the bizarre moves he’s busting out. Not that his competition is faring much better; it’s clear the man has classical training from his elegant posture, but being blackout drunk renders him wobbly and erratic. Chris, Viktor’s best friend, walks over to him with two flutes of champagne, handing one to the other alpha before following his gaze to the dancing skaters.

“Mon cher! Your little puppy is quite lively tonight! And isn’t that the cute Japanese beta he’s dancing with?” the Swiss man chirps after downing his champagne in one gulp.

Because he’s already buzzed enough, Viktor opts to politely nurse his drink.

“Yes, although I’m not sure he’s a beta,” he replies, eyeing the wide swell of the dark-haired man’s hips.

Chris laughs, watching the commotion for a few more minutes before he suddenly tosses his empty glass somewhere behind him. Then he tugs off his suit jacket and prances towards the dance floor.

“Mon tigre glacial! Dance with me too!”

Shrieking, the little blond rushes away from Chris, a revolted scowl twisting his features. Viktor snickers as the Swiss alpha chases him in circles, the young one going so far as to use Yuuri, now still and observing the two with a dazed expression, as a human shield.

“Get lost you pervert!! I’ll call the cops if you don’t leave me alone!”

The threat does nothing to deter Chris, who continues to croon teasingly and reach for Yuri. When it’s apparent his human shield isn’t going to work, the young Russian pushes off of him and scuttles away. The force throws Yuuri off balance, and he stumbles aimlessly while the others continue to run around him.

“Vitya! Do something about your disgusting friend!” Yuri shouts, shooting the older Russian with an accusatory glare.

The alpha merely simpers at him, taking a demure sip of his drink when his pup groans in exasperation. If Chris were an actual threat, Viktor would have dispatched him upon the first sign of danger, but Yuri knows as well as he that the Swiss man is nothing more than an annoyance. 

All of a sudden, slender arms are tossed around Viktor’s neck. Startled, he looks down to find Yuuri hanging off of him. Apparently he was so distracted by Chris and Yuri that he hadn’t even seen him exit the dance floor. The smaller man stares into his eyes before flashing him a dazzling smile.

“Dance with meee!” he sings, swaying dangerously.

Out of instinct, Viktor grabs his narrow waist, holding firm to steady the man. The other skater giggles and his arms retreat from their place at Viktor’s shoulders to grip his forearms instead. With a surprising strength he sweeps the alpha away, dragging him towards the dance floor. Viktor barely has enough time to drop his drink onto a nearby table.

They do dance, and although he was hauled out with no warning, Viktor finds himself melting into Yuuri’s advances. The usually quiet man is playful and expressive, conquering his drunken stupor to lead the alpha in a hammed up pair dance. All the stress and pressure from the competition and his general fame fade into nothing, not even background noise as he twirls the spry man in his arms. He can’t remember the last time he let go like this, allowing the charming, collected media darling Viktor Nikiforov to fall away, replaced by just Viktor, the alpha who puts jam in his tea and forgets his keys in the car.

When the song they’ve been dancing to wanes and transitions to another, Yuuri throws himself onto Viktor once more. This time, his grip is like iron, locking the Russian in his embrace as he rolls his hips suggestively.

“Be my coach Viktor!” he cries, snuggling into the large man’s chest while he continues to grind against his thighs.

As the alpha struggles to form a response, the Japanese skater pulls back enough to gaze up at Viktor, and _oh,_ he is absolutely smitten. Sweat drips down Yuuri’s blotchy skin, and his hair is ruffled wildly around the tie acting as a headband, but these don’t detract at all from the look of pure adoration in his big doe eyes. There are so many things conveyed through this one expression: love, longing, devotion. How on earth can a man he barely knows look at him in such a way, Viktor wonders, stunned beyond belief.

He doesn’t have to wait for the answer. A powerful scent suddenly smacks him in the face, warm, sweet and fecund, and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s coming from the wiggling body currently latched onto him. Like a tidal wave, it deluges him, and his heart throbs with an avid fierceness unlike anything he’s ever felt. Many things then dawn on him.

_Omega. Mate. Mine._

Glowing, gyrating, drunk-as-a-skunk Yuuri Katsuki is Viktor’s true mate. He must have been using deodorant-type scent blockers that rubbed off in all the ruckus. The alpha inhales deep lungfuls of it, joy surging through him at the realization that after 11 long, lonely years, he’s finally found his soulmate. He’s believed he has one ever since he learned his grandparents were true mates, but as the years went by with not even a whiff of the perfect scent, he had begun to doubt himself. Unable to help it, he cups the omega’s chin, now tucked back against his clavicle, and gently urges Yuuri to look up at him. His mate eagerly obeys, meeting his gaze as he leans into the Russian’s palm. Somehow, he feels that Yuuri’s already known about their bond, if the fond familiarity filling his expression is anything to go by.

Heat bubbles under Viktor’s skin, and his head swims with an onslaught of heavy instincts. In a purposeful display of power, he forces his arms out of Yuuri’s embrace and envelops him, pressing the omega into his chest as he hastily glances around for an escape. There are too many people here, he needs to take his omega back to the den—

“Vitya?”

With his teeth bared, Viktor whirls towards the direction of the voice, only to meet the confused and frightened face of Yuri. Immediately he drops the aggressive posture, ashamed that he didn’t recognize the sound of his own pup’s voice. At that thought, his instincts roar even louder. Not only is his omega unsafe here, but their pup is as well! Without a second to spare, he single-handedly scoops up the little blond and hoists him onto his shoulder. After squealing in shock, Yuri starts screaming, thrashing violently against Viktor’s grip.

“What the fuck?!? Put me down, bastard geezer!!”

Viktor lets out a warning growl, tightening his grasp on the young skater’s small frame. When he continues to wriggle, the alpha briefly releases Yuuri– who is gaping as he beholds the scene unfolding before him– to stretch over his shoulder and nip the nape of Yuri’s neck with his fingers. The effect is instantaneous; his protests die in a strangled, acquiescent whine, and he goes completely limp against Viktor’s body.

Now that his pup is taken care of, the alpha restores his arm to its place around Yuuri’s waist. He peers down at the omega, subconsciously letting out a wave of his scent as he searches his mate’s face for any signs of further mutiny. Thankfully, the younger man tilts his head, exposing his neck to show submission and returning Viktor’s intense stare with an earnest, albeit confused, gaze. Pleased, Viktor rumbles in delight as he nuzzles into the delicate curve of Yuuri’s throat, pecking the tiny scent gland there.

With all of his pack accounted for, Viktor swiftly guides them back to his hotel room.

⋅⋅•⋅⋅⋅•∙∘☽~✼~☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅

Yuuri has drunk so much that he is now hallucinating. It sounds impossible, but he knows it must be true because it’s the only plausible explanation for the preposterous situation he’s found himself in.

Currently, he’s sitting on the bed in Viktor Nikiforov’s hotel room, watching as the aforementioned alpha frantically shoves every piece of generic wooden furniture in front of the door. Yuri Plisetsky, another Russian skater who is infamous for his temper, has not uttered a sound since _Viktor Nikiforov_ threw him onto his shoulder and scruffed him as if he were an impetuous toddler, and has elected to curl up at the corner of the bed farthest away from Yuuri. Despite making himself appear as small as possible, the young one is still glaring daggers at Viktor.

Not even his inner omega knows how to feel. On one hand, it’s pleased to have finally united with its alpha counterpart, and purrs at the sight of him displaying both protection and strength. But it’s also unsettled at the presence of an unfamiliar pup when Viktor is clearly in rut. Well, unfamiliar to him, anyways. From the way the two Russians interact, Yuuri guesses that Viktor must have an adoptive claim of sireship over the boy. He’d ask for confirmation, but neither one seems suited for conversation at the moment.

Once he’s built a proper safeguard, the silver-haired alpha meticulously snoops around the room, simultaneously scent marking everything and hunting for any signs of danger. As more and more of his mate’s rut-heady scent floods the room, Yuuri finds his own instincts responding, but not in the way he expected. Instead of becoming aroused, he finds himself filled with the overwhelming desire to nest and preen. The suddenness of it is striking, and combined with the dizzying hum of alcohol still in his system, forces him to carefully lean back on his arms lest he topple over. At first he’s confused, but then another scent peeks through the dense cloud of pure Viktor. It’s powdery and mildly sweet, the universal markers of a puppy– Yuri.

When Yuuri glances towards him, he’s surprised to find the young blond’s gaze softened considerably, misty and unsure as he fidgets in his spot. It seems Yuuri isn’t the only one being affected by Viktor’s strong pheromones, and the placating, juvenile scent the small Russian’s releasing is muddling Yuuri’s own reaction. Because of the mixed smells, his lizard brain is convinced he has a pup with Viktor, and so instead of breeding they must spend the duration of his rut nesting. Yuuri isn’t exactly sure what to do with this realization, fighting the urge to crawl to Yuri as he works through the instinctual haze to try and find some sort of rational solution for all of this.

Viktor, after thoroughly inspecting and marking the room, pads over to the closet and rummages through it for a few minutes. When he exits, he’s got an armful of blankets, and Yuuri’s confusion only increases when he walks towards the bed and stops right in front of the omega. His gaze is excited and expectant, and Yuuri is entirely helpless as to what the alpha wants.

“Nest,” he says simply, pushing the blankets into Yuuri’s arms when he makes no move to take them himself.

The omega’s eyes widen. Apparently their instincts are on the same page, not that it makes it any less embarrassing. Unlike Viktor, Yuuri still has some semblance of his sensible mind (not much, but some!), so despite the omegan urges currently nagging him to fashion the most comfortable nest in the whole world, he’s coherent enough to at least feel awkward about it.

Before he can do anything, there’s a harsh banging on the door. To say that Viktor’s demeanor does a complete 180° would be an understatement; in an instant he’s skirting the furniture by the door like a shark, furious and snarling as he warns whoever’s out there to _get away from his pack._ A fresh ripple of his scent is liberated and it’s so full of aggression that it’s nearly suffocating, Yuuri scooting backwards out of instinct. It sobers him up significantly.

“ _Vitya! Are you in rut?! You said you weren’t due for another week!_ " a guttural voice bellows in sharp Russian, muffled from outside the door.

Although Yuuri can’t understand what they’re saying, it seems like the person knows Viktor, but he shows no signs of recognition, instead growing even more agitated and letting out a roar so ferocious that the omega quivers. Behind him, there’s a frightened yelp, and before he can react he feels little limbs curling around his middle. He turns to find Yuri cowering against his back, the poor pup shaking as his father battles some unknown threat. The sight tugs at Yuuri’s heart, and before he knows it he’s lifting the small blond into his arms. A warm, unfamiliar feeling spreads through his chest when Yuri burrows into his neck, clutching onto him for dear life. He allows more of his scent to leak out, channeling his focus to keep it tender and welcoming while rubbing the young one’s back. It’s pretty difficult with the hostile alpha scent now stinking up the room, but somehow he succeeds, and is rewarded by the evening of Yuri’s breaths.

“ _What is the meaning of this Vitya?! Chris told me you kidnapped Yura and that Japanese boy, but I didn’t think you were that stupid!_ ”

When Viktor responds with another snarl, the voice growls in frustration, one more thud rattling the door before it grumbles away. Yuuri assumes whoever was there has left, but Viktor continues to stare down the door as he rumbles defensively. For the first 10 minutes, Yuuri doesn’t mind, knowing his mate only wants to protect his pack, but he gets irritated when the alpha shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. This is just excessive, not to mention he’s scaring his pup half to death! Still, as annoying as Viktor’s overprotectiveness is, the omega is mindful of his volatile state, so Yuuri douses his vexation as much as possible before speaking.

“Alpha,” he coos, shifting so he can more comfortably keep Yuri in his lap.

Viktor whips his head back, peering at Yuuri with wild eyes. Now that the exceedingly dominant man’s attention is on him, the omega presents his neck out of reflex. He’s not really scared of Viktor; if he wanted, he could easily send the alpha packing with an adroit hiss, especially now that he’s kind-of-sort-of assumed the role of Yuri’s dam. Omega mothers are notoriously protective of their young, and not even the offspring’s sire is safe from an omega-dam’s wrath. So Viktor would definitely be receptive if Yuuri were to be cross with him.

That’s not what he wants, however. Now that he has a pup in his arms, his nesting instincts have returned full force, and more than anything he wishes his aggravated mate would calm down and come cuddle with his family. Yuuri gently repositions so he can hold the child with one arm, extending the other towards Viktor to beckon him over. The underside of his arm is facing up, displaying the teeny gland on his wrist while sending a swirl of his scent towards his mate, hoping to appease him some. Viktor’s gaze flicks back to the door, and he debates for a few moments before relenting and striding towards his mate and pup. In his large hand he grasps the omega’s lissome wrist, bowing down to nose at the slightly swollen gland. A satisfied purr echoes in Yuuri’s body as his alpha scents him, using the position to playfully scritch underneath Viktor’s chin.

As his mate relaxes more, the overbearing scent of truculence dissolves back into the warm, inviting rut scent from before. This helps coax the stiff pup still clenched around Yuuri into unwinding a bit, timidly peeping at his sire from his hiding place in the omega’s neck. To encourage and soothe him, Yuuri gingerly massages the young skater’s nape. Yuri slackens immediately, little paws sliding down to rest against his pseudo-dam’s chest.

Sensing his pup’s gaze, Viktor presses a parting kiss to Yuuri’s wrist before leaning forward and nuzzling the top of Yuri’s golden hair. With reposeful fingers, he strokes the small one’s back, releasing more paternal pheromones as he comforts his son. When the fear has completely left Yuri’s gibbous eyes, Viktor lovingly wheedles him out of the omega’s arms. To Yuuri’s astonishment, he nearly whines in complaint, inundated with the desire to steal the pup right back.

Logically, he knows that Yuri is not his. He doesn’t even know the younger skater that well, having only met in passing at various competitions, and the treatment he received each time was nothing short of cold– lukewarm at best when the little Russian was gratified by a win. But something primal stirs within him at the sight of Yuri, wide-eyed and devoid of his usual severity, nestled into the alpha’s strong arms. This newborn instinct rears a profound sense of yearning for a thousand different notions all at once; he wants to preen and protect and nurture, but the rational part of his mind still scrambles to remain in control. As silly as it might sound to fear the fury of a teenager, it’s impossible to feign the soldier’s eyes that pierce through his competition, stony and jaded, and Yuuri knows the fallout after Viktor's rut is not going to be pretty.

Well– his cognizant mind is telling him he _should_ fear the pup’s wrath, anyway. But the thought of such a world-weary expression on Yuri, little Yuri, looking so small and helpless as his sire coddles him, just fills him with a deep sadness. What could have happened to someone so young to make him so distrusting? It incites the maternal protectiveness budding inside him, and without a second thought he decides that this pup– _their_ pup– will no longer have to fight, to push everyone away and soldier on by himself.

Allowing intuition to guide him, Yuuri gathers the forgotten pile of blankets and sets off to work. He is no stranger to nesting; anxiety paired with a meek nature has compelled him to seek the fulfilling comfort only a nest can provide many times throughout his life. Now, though, he isn’t building for just himself, and as he weaves the long, firm hotel pillows together to create a framework, his instincts harp on him to ensure that this is the safest, coziest, loveliest nest ever made. With the appropriate structure in place, he diligently smooths each blanket across the center, stashing the downiest one in the corner so they can use it as a proper cover. He then inspects the remaining pillows, nettled to find that none of them are as soft as he’d like. Perturbed, he flitters about the room, restless in his search for the perfect cushions his pack will rest on.

A rumble sounds behind him, gentle but demanding his attention. Turning, he sees Viktor taken up post by the door with Yuri still in his arms. The alpha’s gaze is full of affection, and before Yuuri can ask, he motions towards the closet with his head. The closet, of course– it’s where Viktor got the blankets, so there must be other nesting supplies in there.

Flushing, the omega hurries to the closet and trills with delight at what he finds. There are indeed many nesting materials tucked neatly in categorical shelves, blankets and pillows of varying fabrics, shapes and sizes. After sorting through the medium-sized pillows, Yuuri plucks a few of the squishiest ones and returns to his nest. He puts them at the top, fussing over their fluffiness for a bit before he steps back. The nest is complete, and he practically glows with pride.

As per dynamic etiquette, Yuuri enters first, and he does a quick once-over to confirm everything is presentable. When he’s certain the nest is up to standard, he opens his arms and croons an invitation to his mate and pup. Viktor is up and bounding over instantly, obviously eager but taking care to gingerly deposit Yuri at the edge of the nest.

For a moment, the young skater seems dazed, blinking owlishly as he glances back and forth between Viktor and Yuuri. Unease prickles the omega’s skin at the lack of immediate response, worried that the pup will reject him as his dam, but he pushes it down as well as he can. To help entice him into the nest, he sends out a wave of his scent, now saturated in balmy maternal pheromones. He watches with bated breath as Yuri’s button nose twitches cutely, sniffing the air like a rabbit before his focus centers on Yuuri. In a last-ditch effort, the omega issues a summoning trill, the firm but fond way a dam tells their pup(s) it’s time to return to mom.

To his relief, the small one clambers into the nest, curling up shyly next to the Japanese skater. An immense feeling of contentment engulfs Yuuri, and he unabashedly scoops the blond into his arms. Purring, he nuzzles their foreheads together while he pets Yuri’s hair, using his other arm to coil protectively around the pup’s lithe frame. When Yuuri inhales a lungful of the little Russian’s scent, he’s overjoyed to find it at ease.

Belatedly, the omega notices his alpha is hovering around the edge of the nest, his adoring countenance becoming a tad desperate. With a sheepish titter, Yuuri nods and beckons him forward, giving his permission to enter the intimate space. Viktor happily cuddles up to the two, instinctively huddling around his charge.

Yuuri is elated that his alpha likes the nest, and even more so that Yuri accepts him as his dam. Shifting slightly, he intertwines his legs with Viktor’s, and it satisfies his protective instincts that their pup is completely surrounded by his parents. As the little one snuggles into his chest, the omega continues to caress him, his purrs increasing when Viktor slings a muscular arm over the two. The alpha lightly kneads the soft curve of Yuuri’s waist while he answers with a pleased rumble of his own.

In an adorable display, their puppy squirms around to get comfortable before settling on his back, showing his belly while keeping his nose squished against his new dam’s collar. The trust that this indicates melts Yuuri’s heart, and he squeezes the blond even closer.

The tiny pack drifts to sleep like that, tangled up in a cozy heap of warmth.


	2. The Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had sooo much fun exploring family dynamics for this pupdate!! i ended up having to split the first full day of vitya's rut into parts bc it got too dang long, and i was itching to post !  
> fun fact, i got the pickled cucumbers + tomatoes with solyanka idea from my russian ex, he used to tell me it's good hangover food lol
> 
> sorry for the duplicate notes last chapter, i think i fixed all the formatting issues !!

In the grey hours of the early morning, Yuuri is jostled awake by a distant snarling and a pounding head. He jolts up, bristling at the possibility of danger close by, but quickly regrets it when blood rushes through his head like an avalanche. Groaning, he sways back against the pillows and rubs the side of his head in an effort to ease the ache and dizziness. What on earth happened last night?

A whimper beside him captures his attention, and he glances down to see Yuri Plisetsky burrowed into his side. At first, he feels a peculiar combination of confusion and familiarity, bewildered both at the sight of the blond competitor in his bed and the fearsome pull urging him to gather the pup into his arms. It’s then the events of the previous night come barreling back to him, and he has to remind himself to breathe as he remembers a blurry abridgment of everything that occurred. He recalls attending the banquet in detail that gets fuzzier and fuzzier the more champagne memory-Yuuri downs, and from that point on it’s mostly feelings with vague ideas of what physically took place. What’s crystal clear is the bond he now shares with two Russian skaters, and he plucks Yuri up as quickly as his headache will allow to hold the child in his lap.

The little blond nestles into Yuuri’s neck, distress pouring off of him in waves, and to soothe him the omega leans forward and nuzzles against the crown of his silky hair. Yuri smells indescribably wonderful, the clean, milky pup scent mixed with something muskier and earthy– Viktor– and Yuuri sniffs avidly while he runs his wrist down the back of the young one’s neck. This relaxes the boy a bit, and to Yuuri’s surprise, Yuri’s scent alleviates some of the throbbing in his head.

As the omega scents his pup, he wonders where his mate is, not sensing him anywhere in the nest. When the roaring in his ears lightens up, he receives his answer; suddenly the indistinct snarling that assisted in waking him returns tenfold. Whipping his head towards the direction of the sound, he finds his alpha once again crossing swords with the door. In between Viktor’s noise-making, he hears what sounds like another voice. With difficulty, he tries to focus on it and see if he can understand anything.

“Please, sir, there is no need to be alarmed–” Viktor howls– “your c-coach relayed the situation to us and we only wish to provide you with meals,” the voice stammers in tremulous English.

Yuuri blinks, taking a moment to absorb the information due to his groggy, dazed state. His eyes widen when he finally realizes what the voice, presumably a hotel staff member, has said, and the implications of it. Viktor’s coach arranged for food to be delivered to them since they’ll be spending the duration of his rut here, at least 3-4 days, with no supplies stocked up because of its impromptu nature. It’s common knowledge that ruts last as long as heats, of course, but Yuuri has hardly been lucid the past 24 hours, so he didn’t recognize the gravity of the situation until just now.

The voice’s light, placating timbre is lost on Viktor, who is so far gone that any presence besides that of his mate and pup automatically sends him into fight mode. He continues growling viciously, increasing in volume and venom whenever the person attempts to defuse the situation.

Due to this, Yuuri finds himself at a crossroads. On one hand, his instincts demand he mollify Viktor so he can retrieve the food and ensure his pup is well fed. But the little skater curled against his chest is still frightened, the distressed sourness of his scent making Yuuri want to remain and comfort him. He debates for a few minutes before deciding that he needs to take care of the sustenance situation first, silently vowing to rush back to his pup as soon as he can.

Slowly, he reaches towards the edge of the nest and grabs a blanket that was shoved into the corner at some point during the night. Then he very gently begins to dislodge the young Russian, his resolve almost breaking when Yuri whines loudly and squirms in his grip. Quickly he swaddles the child in the blanket, trilling and cooing to pacify his pup. Once wrapped up, Yuri wriggles even harder, huffing as he anxiously tries to escape so he can latch back onto his dam. Oh, it breaks Yuuri’s heart, and as much as he wants to just forget it and cuddle back up with his charge, this is too important. The only way they’ll have food is if the hotel staff delivers; Viktor is obviously not going to go out and get it, and there’s no way he’ll let Yuuri leave to obtain any either. So, he lies over the pup, covering his smaller frame with his own as he joins their foreheads and stares pointedly into Yuri’s green eyes. To help get his order across, he releases more of his scent, still warm and maternal but fringed with authority, adjuring his pup to stay put. 

After a few moments Yuri averts his eyes, stilling as he slumps against the mattress. Pleased, Yuuri smiles and briefly nuzzles against the small one’s cheek before he rises out of the nest. Nothing seems to have changed while he was settling Yuri; Viktor is still standing off with the door, pacing agitatedly around the piled up furniture. The voice is mumbling something, perhaps on a radio to ask for assistance. Not wanting to risk the person leaving, the Japanese skater hurries towards the door, stopping a foot or so behind Viktor.

“Um! I’ll calm him down, just give me a second!” he calls, cringing at the raspiness of his voice.

His mate whirls around to face him, looking shocked before he rumbles low and strides over. With full, straightened posture, he crowds his omega, holding out his arms as if to embrace him while he frantically attempts to herd him back to the nest. Yuuri, hoping to resolve the situation diplomatically, presses his body against Viktor’s, tactfully tilting his head as he rests his hands on each of the alpha’s shoulders. A soft trill resounds in his throat as he stands on his toes to nose his mate’s cheek, using every omega trick in the book to try and calm his mate down.

Viktor appears to yield somewhat, his big hands clasping the black-haired skater’s waist while he lightly nuzzles him back, sighing happily. Yuuri doesn’t get the chance to feel too proud of himself, however, because the person outside the door chooses this moment to respond.

“Oh! Thank you! I have your dishes out here whenever you are able to come retrieve them.”

Immediately the Russian stiffens, his instincts going wild at the recollection that there is, in fact, an intruder upon their territory. With the strength of a true alpha, he sweeps Yuuri up, the omega squeaking as his dangling legs flail reflexively. His mate makes it a few steps towards the nest before the surprise wears off and Yuuri, panicked, growls and writhes in Viktor’s arms.

As an omega, Yuuri’s growls are higher-pitched and inherently less severe than any alpha’s, but the second the sound leaves his mouth Viktor freezes. Cold washes over Yuuri at the realization that he just  _ growled at Viktor _ , and without thinking he snaps his chin up to look at his alpha’s face.

The older skater is gaping down at Yuuri, his expression unreadable of anything except pure astonishment. For a brief period, neither one moves, until the reality apparently sets in and in a flash Viktor has his omega pinned against the wall. With an intense, but not cold, cast, Viktor’s striking blue eyes stare his mate down, the same way Yuuri had previously done to their pup. A fresh ripple of his scent is liberated, its husky warmth now steeped in dominant pheromones. It feels tangibly oppressive, weighing down on Yuuri’s chest where his heart thumps rapidly, and his furious thoughts grasping to find a solution to the situation are drowned by his inner omega screaming to submit. Automatically, his head lolls to the side, exposing his neck to appease his alpha; but Yuuri is nothing if not stubborn, so he steels his will and maintains eye contact, ignoring the vehement protests of his instincts. Simultaneously, he tries to appear as soft as possible, dipping his chin so he can gaze up at Viktor through his lashes and tentatively emitting a sweet, submissive scent.

“They brought food for us, Viktor,” he explains, motioning towards the door.

He prays that his mate will see his actions for what they are: a dutiful plea, not flippant defiance. With bated breath, he watches as Viktor sniffs and darts his focus around Yuuri’s face, as if searching for something. Enough time passes that the omega breaks a sweat, half convinced Viktor will simply manhandle him back into the nest when the Russian backs down, sustaining eye contact but cautiously lowering Yuuri to the ground.

At the sensation of his feet on the floor, the younger skater exhales deeply, most of the tension leaving his body at his alpha’s accession. To show his gratitude, Yuuri nudges lovingly at Viktor’s chest with his nose, letting out a full, contented purr. Unwilling to part on strained terms, he doesn’t stop until his mate’s rigid posture loosens and he feels Viktor nuzzle the top of his head.

After pressing a kiss to his alpha’s elegant jaw, Yuuri scampers towards the door with Viktor following, only to come upon the pile of furniture he’d completely forgotten about. With a weary sigh, he grips the giant dresser pushed against the doorknob, figuring if he can get that out of the way he’ll be able to open the door just enough to bring their breakfast in. Unfortunately, whatever glossy fake wood the furniture is built of is as heavy as the real thing, and he struggles with it for a few minutes before casting a sheepish, requesting glance to Viktor, who stands inches away wearing an amused smirk.

Yuuri ducks out of the way so his mate can walk forwards, observing in awe as the silver-haired man hoists the dresser with ease, returning it to its original spot by the wall next to them. When he’s done, he turns to Yuuri, grinning proudly with his chest slightly puffed. It stokes something primal in the omega, satisfaction oozing through his scent at the power of his alpha. In thanks, he beckons Viktor to him and stretches up to give him a proper kiss. The Russian’s lips are soft, and his smooth skin is hot against Yuuri’s.

He pulls away after a few seconds and goes back to the door, triumphantly grabbing the doorknob and opening the door as much as he can, which is about halfway. In the hall is a disheveled beta with shaggy brown hair and a mock-suit uniform who appears startled by his emergence. Recovering quickly, he smiles and thrusts out a large tray he’s holding. The smell of food wafts over and it’s all Yuuri can do to keep from snatching the delicious offering and devouring it right there. Instead, he graciously accepts the tray, bowing his head to the poor man.

“Thank you. When you are finished, please put the tray outside your door and a staff member will pick it up. We will deliver meals to you again at 12pm and 5pm, and will continue to do so each day until you let us know otherwise,” he says before bending down and lifting up a pack of water bottles.

Years of helping his parents with the onsen has made Yuuri a proficient waiter, and he effortlessly shifts the tray to one hand so he can take the case in the other.

“Thank you very much. I’m so sorry for all the trouble, I’ll be sure to prepare ahead next time,” Yuuri responds with a nod, his cheeks dusted pink.

The beta bows and retreats silently, obviously ready to get out of dodge. Although the door is only open part way, there’s adequate space to slip the goods through, Yuuri closing the entry with his foot when he re-enters the room. He crosses their little territory with Viktor hovering behind him, primed to jump in if his omega requires any assistance, and places the tray on a coffee table, one of the only surviving pieces of furniture along with the adjacent couch. Then he drops the pack of water bottles on the ground and steps back to inspect the food. 

There are 2 large bowls of a red soup garnished with green peppers, herbs and a dollop of what Yuuri hopes is sour cream, one medium plate of crêpes with white frosting and raspberry halves, a small plate with pickle strips and cherry tomatoes, and another small plate containing fried pastry spheres and two mini cups of yogurt and purple jam. Yuuri has never seen any of these dishes before, except for the crêpes (if they are crêpes, anyways), but everything smells incredible.

Viktor’s interest is also piqued by the food, eyeing the table as he rounds its corner to plop down on the couch. They can’t eat yet though; they are missing the most important guest! The omega swiftly pads to his nest, proud and relieved to find his pup right where he left him. Some of his cheer wanes when he sees how the little one’s curled into himself, trembling occasionally, and Yuuri immediately scoops him up. Crooning, he holds the boy tightly to his chest, delighting in the way Yuri’s golden hair tickles him when the pup nuzzles his throat. For a while, he stands there and consoles the young skater, cooing and rubbing his back through the layers of blanket. He does so until the discomfort fades from his pup’s scent, its delicate dewiness blooming once more. When he’s certain Yuri is feeling well, he carries him blanket-and-all over to the couch where he sits down, settling the blond on his lap.

As Yuuri fusses with the child’s wrapping, gingerly pulling at it so his pup is able to eat, Viktor tugs the table forward until it’s a hair from being flush against their legs. Then he reaches to grab hold of the crêpe plate and subsequently offers it to Yuri. With his arms now free, the little Russian happily accepts and enthusiastically rips into the food with his bare hands and teeth. Perhaps other parents would chastise their pup for such a lack of table manners, but Viktor merely laughs at the boy’s zeal while Yuuri, mortified, stews as he starts forming an intricate meal plan, vowing to never let his child become so hungry again.

Before he can go down the all-too familiar spiral of anxiety, Viktor plucks several of the pickle strips and tomatoes, drops them into one of the bowls of soup, and then hands the bowl to Yuuri. The omega shifts the small one in his lap so as to keep from spilling anything on him and afterwards takes the food from his mate. Unlike their charge, Yuuri actually waits for Viktor to hand him a spoon before he begins eating. With his mate and pup taken care of, the alpha goes straight for the petite plate of pastries, smothering one in jam before popping it into his mouth.

They spend the next hour or so eating together, Viktor at one point opening the water bottle pack to retrieve one for each of them. Turns out their little puppy is as prodigious at chowing down as his mother, and Yuuri is more than content to let him eat the leftovers he would normally steal for himself. He cleans everything off of each dish with the exception of the tomatoes, which he turns up a scrunched nose at, nearly giving Yuuri a heart attack by cuteness in the process. Not wanting to waste, the scorned vegetables are shared by the omega and his mate.

Once they’ve finished breakfast, Yuuri gently transfers Yuri to his sire so he can gather the empty plates and silverware, assembling them on the tray and banishing them outside the room as directed. Upon his return, he sees Viktor mopping their pup’s face with a taffeta handkerchief, fixing him with a firm look when the young one wiggles with impatience. At the sight of the pocket square, Yuuri realizes something; they’re all still in their banquet ensembles!

That will not do, especially since they have a very busy day of nesting ahead of them. With this in mind, Yuuri sets off on a mission to first find changes of clothing and then organize the washroom so they can each bathe. It isn’t difficult to pinpoint Viktor’s ridiculously large pair of suitcases, and the omega is baffled at the thought of what the Russian could have possibly packed in one of them, let alone two! When Yuuri relocated to Detroit, his entire collection of belongings fit into a single medium-sized piece of luggage. Extravagance aside, it’s at least convenient for his goal, and he ferrets through the haphazard piles of clothing inside both cases, picking the coziest ones and laying them aside. Luckily, there’s enough loungewear for each of them to have a full set.

While he was digging through Viktor’s luggage, he noticed a lack of bath products, and so he heads to the restroom after placing the clothes at the edge of his nest. He finds the supplies sprawled across the marble countertop, and he tidies the space before moving the soap, shampoo, and conditioner to the flat brim of the bathtub. Deftly, he plugs the drain and begins to fill the tub with water, warm enough to semi-replicate the magical effect of his family’s springs but not hot enough to cause discomfort. Then, the omega quickly retrieves some pajamas from the clothing stack and drops them onto the counter along with a few towels.

With everything in place, Yuuri exits the bathroom and walks to the couch where his mate and pup have remained. Viktor is still preening the little blond, having abandoned the handkerchief in favor of petting the child’s hair, and Yuuri thinks he may never tire of the adorable sight of his pup enveloped in his father’s strong arms, dwarfed by the alpha’s large frame. Yuri won’t be small forever, sadly, but Yuuri has an inkling that his mate won’t let something as trivial as size stop him from cuddling their child.

The two appear so comfortable that Yuuri almost doesn’t want to disturb them, the younger Russian curled up with his nose pressed against his sire’s neck, flanking his scent gland. The way his eyelids squint in relaxation remind the omega of a sleepy kitten. Although he’d love to snuggle up with his family, he’s itching to take care of his pup, so he approaches them and trills to his mate. Viktor looks up at him, his gaze content and full of love, and Yuuri tips down to kiss him sweetly. When he pulls away, he leans in and coaxes the child out of Viktor’s grasp, the silver-haired man pouting but otherwise allowing his omega to withdraw their pup.

With Yuri secured in his arms, Yuuri transports him to the washroom and carefully lowers him to the ground. The bathtub is nearly full, so the omega mildly increases the temperature of the water for the last seconds to create a pleasant steam before shutting off the flow. Then he bestows his pup with a parting nuzzle and departs the restroom, fastening the door behind him. If he’s being honest, his maternal instincts are cajoling him to bathe the young skater himself, but his self-preservation thankfully kicks in; he will never again see the light of day if that happens.

When he turns around, he comes face-to-face with Viktor, who blinks innocently. Oh god. It seems his alpha has the same idea. Yuuri needs to distract him and fast, or their reckoning after Viktor’s rut clears is sure to be ruthless.

Now that the two are alone, the black-haired skater is swamped with the desire to scent-mark Viktor. Usually when someone finds their true mate or elseways the person they want to spend their life with, the partners will stow away for a few days, nesting and scenting to establish a courting bond, the actual bond mark proceeding anywhere from a couple of months to a year later; with the short period they’ve been together being so cluttered, Viktor and Yuuri haven’t had the opportunity to begin a proper relationship. Throw a precipitous adoption into the mix and you have the perfect recipe for an insecure bond. Yuuri knows it will settle them both significantly to make up for their lost scenting time.

Releasing a gentle purr, the omega catches his alpha’s hands and ushers him towards the nest. To his relief, Viktor doesn’t refuse him, allowing the younger man to lead him to the homey heap of blankets. Yuuri climbs in first, lying on his back and then tugging Viktor forwards so he falls on top of him, his arms bracing against the mattress to keep from squishing his lithe mate. The instant he has Viktor in his arms, he briskly scents him, stroking his gracile wrists along every inch of crisp, expensive fabric he can reach. It occurs to him that perhaps they should have changed first, but they’re both going to shower soon anyways, so he lets it slip from his mind. 

The Russian skater chuckles at his mate’s eagerness, deeply inhaling to capture more of the omega’s beautiful scent. Rich and balsamic, it’s brimming with healthy, fertile pheromones, advertising Yuuri’s prime childbearing state. A surge of possessiveness overtakes the alpha, and he huddles down into his mate’s embrace, shielding the smaller man’s body with his own. Rumbling, he tangles a hand into Yuuri’s thick, fluffy hair and nuzzles the curve of his neck, the omega instinctively lolling his head back to give him better access. With his free arm, he returns the younger man’s wrist-scenting, directly stroking Yuuri’s scent gland with his every so often to relish the way he twitches in delighted sensitivity. Despite the signalling of Yuuri’s body, in Viktor’s rut-laden mind, they’ve already produced a pup, so he doesn’t react beyond that. Maybe next heat or rut, whichever comes first, they can breed again. He wants as many puppies as his omega is willing to give.

For the next hour and a half, the pair stays entwined in the nest, preening and heavily scenting one another. They only stir from their position a few times to adjust into more comfortable ones, but when Yuuri drowsily flicks his gaze to the clock on the opposing wall, he realizes how long their pup has been in the bath. Did he fall asleep? He could drown! Growing increasingly alarmed, Yuuri tries to shimmy out of Viktor’s grip, whining when the alpha tightens his hold.

Just as the omega teeters on the cusp of hysteria, Viktor desperately searching the room for what could be causing him such distress, Yuri emerges from the bathroom, a somnolent expression on his face. His dam whips around, blinking owlishly before he trills to call the child over, worry saturating his tone. The little blond’s eyes widen and he hurries over, snuggling into his mother’s open arms which coil protectively around him and draw him into the nest.

With the safety of his pup confirmed, Yuuri’s disquiet assuages, nuzzling the boy’s damp hair as he cuddles him close. Viktor, who vaguely understands what just happened, wraps around the two of them and noses along the nape of his omega’s neck to help soothe him. Once the roaring of his protective instincts dwindles, Yuuri is able to focus more, and he’s utterly charmed by the sight of Yuri swimming in his sire’s pajamas. The pale blue material complements his flaxen hair and mint green eyes, the combination of pastel colours making him look cherubic.

After preening his pup for an indulgently long while, Yuuri begrudgingly decides he’s overdue to be rid of his stuffy banquet attire. Sighing, he twists around and urges his alpha to take the child, ensuring he’s securely tucked up with the man before he swings his legs over the lip of the nest and stands. He stretches, rolling his shoulders and receiving a satisfying pop in return, pleasant tingles flooding his newly-extended limbs. Then he grabs a t-shirt and joggers from the clothing pile and pads into the restroom, glancing one last time at his little family curled in the nest before he shuts the door.

Hastily, he strips and enters the shower, speeding through his bathing routine and only permitting himself roughly 5 minutes to bask in the warmth of the water, a mere fraction of his typical slaking. When he’s finished, he towel dries himself and puts the borrowed outfit on, purring as the clothing hangs loosely off his frame and surrounds him in Viktor’s animalic scent. Shaking off the dewdrops clinging to his hair, he verifies that the bath products are still organized and set up for Viktor before he leaves.

Upon his re-entry of the main room, his heart melts at the touching vision his mate and pup create; Viktor is curved protectively around Yuri, whose slender legs slump over his father’s. The little blond’s head rests against Viktor’s chest, and the alpha is dutifully combing his son’s hair with his fingers, the locks slightly dull with moisture. 

It truly feels like a dream– just a few days ago he experienced one of the worst failures of his entire career, destined to fly back home a lonesome, disparaged, broken omega, and within the span of 24 hours he finds himself blessed with a perfect pack. Not to mention the fact that the alpha of said pack happens to be  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , the skating world’s most eligible bachelor who he’s admired through glossy posters and washed-out TV screens for years. Yuuri’s dream was to one day skate on the same ice as an equal to him, while the pragmatic side of him only hoped to maybe shake hands, or if he’s really lucky, have a passing conversation. Growing up, Yuuri always felt an inexplicably deep connection to Viktor, one his friends and family chalked up to him being a devoted fanboy; an excuse which he himself tried to employ several times to write his feelings off. But there was always a tiny voice in the back of his mind that whispered “what if,” growing stronger and stronger as they got older and he watched Viktor develop into the strapping, masterly alpha he is today, eventually blooming into his own status as an omega, which further fueled that ember of longing. What if the connection means something greater? What if… Viktor is his true mate? An inconceivable notion back then, but lo and behold.

To have the man of his dreams and the pup he never knew he needed in his life, bundled in his very own nest, has his inner omega glowing with pride and joy, a profound feeling of wholeness blossoming deep within his soul– something he's never experienced, not even on the ice.

Viktor catches his eye, the alpha’s gaze more brilliant than the glittering waves of Hasetsu, and Yuuri all but leaps onto the bed. Yuri squeaks, startled from his doze. Reflexively, he scrabbles at his sire’s chest, but calms when he sees it’s only his dam. The three rustle around for a bit before settling into a comfortable position: Yuuri resting against the pillows with Yuri cradled in his arms, Viktor wrapped around the two with his back facing the door, instinctively making himself a buffer between his family and any potential intruders. A deep, contented purr resounds in the room, and Yuuri is elated when Yuri quietly releases a childish purr in response. The omega determines it’s high time for some pack bonding, more than happy to preen and maybe nap until their lunch arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise balsamic is an actual word used to describe scents, they didn't make it up just for the vinegar! yuuri doesn't smell like salad dressing in this universe, i swear !!! 🤣 from what i understand, balsamic is used to describe perfume notes that are sweet, floral, and slightly musky, while animalic indicates something heady, woodsy, and "sensuous", whatever the heck that smells like! very riveting stuff from your author, i know (;￣ω￣)川 take care of yourselves and please stay safe ♡ until next time~


	3. The Symptom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe...... if you noticed the chapter count change, your eyes did not deceive you :*P i'm having so much fun writing this little family that i decided to expand my original idea !
> 
> if you have any ideas or suggestions for what you'd like to see, feel free to let me know !!! all i'll say is that yuuri will still have his gap year from skating even tho he's already met viktor, so i'll have lots of time to fill requests ! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> now here is a very emotional pupdate ;v;  
>  **!!! WARNING !!!** there is child abuse mentioned briefly about halfway through!

Yuuri and his pack doze in the nest for a long while, Viktor remaining a staunch guard (until he falls asleep, that is) while the other two occasionally shift positions. Not once does Yuri leave his dam’s arms, the omega re-wrapping around his charge whenever they move, and the pup seems content to stay there, his head a steady and welcome weight against Yuuri’s neck. It’s something he remembers learning about in omega health class back in high school (co-ed health classes are unheard of in tiny towns like Hasetsu); pups seeking comfort by nestling into their parents’ scent glands. From what his textbook said, it typically happens with younger pups in distress, but his bond with the small skater is still fresh, not to mention haphazard, so he understands why Yuri might be craving reassurance. He is more than happy to provide, stroking up and down the Russian’s back while he maintains a light flow of his scent, its maternal sweetness mingling with the heavy scent of Viktor’s rut filling the room.

Sleep has nearly overtaken him by the time there’s a knock on the door, a quick but firm sound that signals their lunch is here. Thankfully, the noise doesn’t wake Viktor, the alpha continuing to snore as he’s sprawled out by the edge of the nest. As much as Yuuri wants to ignore it in favor of burrowing deeper into the soft warmth surrounding him, it’s been far too long since his pup has eaten! So he gingerly untangles from the little blond, who does wake, but merely yawns as he watches his dam rise from the pile of blankets with slightly misty eyes. After a brief stretch, Yuuri pads to the door and opens it.

A petite woman with thick twin braids stands outside, a beam on her face and a tray of food in her hands. Yuuri smiles politely in return, and opens his mouth to thank her when her scent wafts over. It’s cloying and muggy, wrinkling his nose instantly; an omega in preheat. As an omega himself, Yuuri is programmed to hate the smell of heat and preheat, the same reaction occurring in alphas when they get a whiff of another’s rut or prerut. Normally, this wouldn’t be a huge deal, and Yuuri would simply hurry away with the food before his nose starts to itch. But a powerful, foreign array of feelings blindsides him, all rational thought overpowered by his inner animal screeching _threat_. Another omega, one in preheat no less, is competition for his alpha, for his newly-acquired place in Viktor’s pack, and by proxy, his pup.

He slams the door, an agitated whine working up his throat as he begins to pace, his mind running a mile a minute. Not only does this omega have the gall to show up when his alpha is in rut, but she brought food as well! It just wasn’t enough to try and seduce Viktor, she also had to prove herself a better dam! Well Yuuri can provide for his pup just fine, thank you! That’s what he’d like to say, but he really doesn’t have any options for procuring meals. Maybe he could beg Viktor to let him leave and stock up? But would he perceive that as a challenge to his authority? Would his mate be displeased and abandon him to find a better omega? Is he truly good enough for such a perfect alpha anyways, if he’s so useless that he can’t keep their child fed? Oh, but the thought of losing his mate and pup rips his heart into pieces, fear and despair and panic practically suffocating him—

Large hands grip Yuuri’s middle, holding firm to make him halt. Startled, he looks up to meet Viktor’s concerned gaze, the alpha rumbling in question as he pulls his omega’s body flush against his own. The closeness of his mate helps ease some of Yuuri’s anxiety, but his mind continues whirling, now trying to come up with something to tell Viktor. He’s _not_ going to inform him that there’s an omega in preheat with food outside, that’s for sure. But before he can think of anything, there’s another knock on the door, more frantic than the last.

“I’ll, uh- I’ll leave this tray outside the door for you, okay? My deepest apologies!” the woman calls, her voice shrill.

Just like the morning, Viktor’s immediate reaction is hostile, but it’s more contained this time, the alpha’s rational mind managing to remind him of the food delivery schedule from the backseat while his lizard brain refuses to allow his guard to completely fall. He growls quietly and sweeps Yuuri behind him before creeping towards the door. Despite the frantic desire to stop his mate, the omega remains still, frazzled by the storm of intense emotions. When the Russian yanks open the entry, teeth bared and back hunched, he’s surprised to find an empty hallway, the promised tray of food resting in the marble slot just outside their room. There’s a lingering scent Viktor recognizes as an omega in preheat, and he realizes that Yuuri must have felt challenged, as if there’s any omega in the world who could hold a candle to the Japanese skater. After a once-over of the hall, Viktor plucks the tray out of its slot and returns to the room, locking the door behind him. He sets it down on the coffee table before rushing to his mate, who fidgets in his place by the door, uncertainty tugging at the corners of his mouth.

With a tender smile, he embraces Yuuri, nuzzling into his smooth black hair and brushing his wrist against the omega’s neck. The younger man slackens instinctively, his hysterical thoughts and feelings washing away as Viktor scents him, body warm and mind blissfully blank. It reassures him that his alpha still wants him, the claim of Viktor’s scent on his skin filling him with relief and delight. When his mate begins to pepper kisses across his face, he can’t help but purr, looping his arms around Viktor’s neck and capturing his lips to kiss him properly. After a few minutes, the two part, Yuuri looking dreamily up at his mate until movement over his shoulder catches his eye.

He cranes his neck to peep around the larger man and finds his pup sniffing around the food. Laughing, he pecks Viktor a final time before slipping from his hold and cuddling up onto the couch, gently urging Yuri to sit down while Viktor joins on Yuuri’s other side. As he inspects them, Yuuri finds these dishes are more familiar than breakfast was, the biggest being a plate of three sub-style sandwiches reminiscent of the ones from the deli he and Phichit frequented in Detroit, with various snacks accompanying them.

The three eat in comfortable silence, and when they’re finished, Yuuri notices that Viktor is still in his suit. It must be uncomfortable, so the omega spends the next 10 minutes sweetly cajoling his alpha into the bathroom, with Viktor only relenting on the condition that he keep the door open so he can listen for any signs of danger, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment. When Viktor starts to undress with the entrance wide open, the younger skater flushes and hurriedly swoops their pup up and into the nest, facing both of them away from the shameless alpha. He expected Viktor to at least close it halfway!

Once Yuuri hears the muted rush of water begin, he relaxes, safe for now from getting an eyeful of his unfairly attractive mate. Under different circumstances, the prospect would still be embarrassing but not quite so grave; any remotely sexual behaviour in an omega-dam, much less while their pups are near, is severely looked down upon in Japan, and many other countries in the world as well, even those who boast of their modern approach to secondary genders. Not to mention the fact that in their unique situation, Viktor and Yuuri are not yet mated, and have known each other for a total of about 24 hours. So Yuuri must be cautious to avoid bringing shame upon his pack.

With his nerves settled, Yuuri can focus entirely on his pup, who’s curled up with his back against his mother’s soft middle. In this position, the omega’s nose naturally falls onto the golden crown of Yuri’s head, and when he inhales he can smell Viktor’s familial mark there, somewhat subdued by the lingering shampoo scent. Without a second thought, Yuuri nuzzles the spot before brushing it with his wrist, admiring how silky it feels along the delicate skin surrounding his scent gland. A purr rolls in his chest as he scents his puppy, running down the length of Yuri’s neck and then his arm when he’s satisfied with his familial mark. He wants to make sure the little one is covered in his and Viktor’s scents so everybody will know he’s under their protection and care.

When he hears the shower shut off and senses his alpha’s emergence a little later, he turns around to greet him only to meet the sight of Viktor in all his nude, glistening, Adonis-like glory. Squeaking, he rolls over and practically lays on top of their pup to prevent him from suffering the same embarrassment and frantically pats behind him, searching for the last set of loungewear that his alpha apparently did not take with him. After he finds it, he chucks it in Viktor’s general direction without looking, his entire face burning even harder when his mate starts laughing.

A few minutes pass before he feels Viktor enter the nest, and Yuuri is eternally grateful to feel the billowy cotton of the alpha’s long-sleeved shirt when he slides his arm around the omega’s waist. Although his mother would scold him, Yuuri can’t help but pout at the self-satisfied smile he finds once he glances back, huffing as the alpha noses behind his ear in playful apology. 

Before they can do much else, Yuri starts wiggling from underneath his dam, the omega leaning against his mate to allow their pup to move but keeping a watchful eye in case he tries to leave the nest. Instead, the young blond clumsily climbs over Yuuri and squeezes himself in between his parents, tentatively resting his hand on his mother’s side. Viktor scoots back a bit so Yuri isn’t totally squished, causing the pup to tilt his head back and look up at him, his eyes owlish and unsure. It pries something fierce at Viktor’s heart, and he’s quick to return his arm to its place around his omega’s waist, holding his mate and pup close as he nuzzles the little skater’s head, hoping to reassure him that he isn’t going anywhere. The older Russian is surprised but overjoyed to find Yuuri’s scent there, an official acceptance of damship, but his own smell has dulled, so to remedy this he promptly scents right where his omega did.

The little family spends the following 2 days much the same, snuggling, preening and scenting one another while intermittently receiving meals from staff that are now always betas. With every hour that passes, the bond between them strengthens, each becoming more comfortable and secure with their role and relationship to the pack.

  
  


⋅⋅•⋅⋅⋅•∙∘☽~✼~☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅

On the morning of the 4th day, Yuri wakes up somewhere incredibly soft and warm, and the first thing he registers is that wherever he is smells wonderful, like love and home. He inhales deeply, and as he comes more into consciousness, a particular scent stands out to him: Viktor. Is Viktor here…? And since when did his hotel bed become so comfortable? Through the haze of languor he reaches into his memories; he attended the GPF banquet with Viktor and Yakov, then a drunk Japanese competitor challenged him to a dance-off, and Chris started teasing him… then the next thing he knew he was being assaulted by Viktor’s angry alpha pheromones, making him scared and uneasy but also curious because they sort of smelled like the ones his sire gives off when he’s about to start his– _oh_.

Yuri opens his eyes and meets the sleeping face of Yuuri Katsuki, the man he just spent 3 days cuddled up with like a newborn pup, and quickly notices that Viktor has wrapped around the omega like the stupid clingy octopus he is; even Yuuri’s arms are trapped by his embrace. The heavy cloud of rut scent has faded considerably since he fell asleep, so yesterday must have been the last one. That explains why Yuri can now think like a rational human being, instead of whatever wildly embarrassing little creature he became for the duration of Viktor’s rut. 

Oh _god_. The reality of everything that happened comes crashing down on Yuri all at once, and the onslaught of emotion is too much; he panics. As quickly as he can, he slips from the nest and hurries about the room to search for his dress pants. He spots them folded neatly on top of one of Viktor’s suitcases, and he grabs them before very carefully opening the door and exiting the room, closing it just as slowly to make as little noise as possible. Then, he bolts to the elevator, anxiously tapping his foot as the lights that signal which floor it’s on get closer and closer. Finally the metal doors slide open, and he rushes in, pressing the number that his original room is on.

After what feels like hours, the elevator dings and its doors open back up, setting him loose in the narrow hallway. He practically runs to his room and takes the card key from his suit pants’ pocket, fiddling with it a few times before it clicks and he’s able to open the door. Once he’s inside, he locks it, tosses his pants to the floor and casts himself onto the rigid bed, hating that the first thing he thinks of is how nice it would feel to be back in Yuuri's nest.

It’s just too much. He’s _mortified_. He spent 3 whole days _nesting_ with Viktor and a man he’s spoken to maybe 5 times. They preened him! Like a baby! And the most horrible thing of all is that Yuri enjoyed it, and he wants to do it _again!_ He doesn’t want to go back to the days where Viktor, inundated with prerut, would lavish him with paternal attention and affection, only to disappear for a whole week and leave Yuri with the cold sting of rejection. Whenever he felt it, he was confused and humiliated, especially after learning what actually takes place during a rut– he feared he had developed some sort of fucked up complex due to Viktor’s sireship being adoptive. Thankfully, after an extremely uncomfortable conversation with Mila, he learned that after a successful coupling, alphas and omegas spend their ruts and heats preening rather than mating, typically doing so until their children present, and sometimes even after that. So as Viktor’s pup, it was natural for him to want to join his sire. The redhead explained everything after laughing hysterically, of course, causing Yuri to chase her around the rink until she swept him up to make him stop.

The fussy inner pup he always tries desperately to ignore is glowing with happiness and fulfillment at finally accompanying Viktor during a rut– of feeling wholly accepted as Viktor’s child– not to mention obtaining a dam even sweeter than anything from his loneliest dreams. But the thought of having another dam scares him so much; his birth dam was a cold alpha woman who ignored him at best and struck him at worst. Viktor was the first person to notice his bruises, and after he convinced Yakov to investigate, her abuse was exposed and guardianship granted to Yuri’s grandfather. Despite the fact that he hasn’t seen her for over a decade, he hasn’t completely healed, and doesn’t know if he ever truly will.

But Yuuri is so different. Yuuri is soft and sweet and cradles him as if he were his own flesh and blood. He preens him and fusses over him and scents him, everything Yuri’s ever wanted but is deathly afraid of. There’s always that voice in the back of his mind that tells him not to wade too deep, to keep everyone out unless he wants to get hurt, because at the end of the day, they will all leave him. If his birth dam– the one person who is meant to love you unconditionally– didn’t even want him, then there’s no way anybody else could.

Tears pool at Yuri’s waterline before dripping down his cheeks. On the stiff, sterile white sheets, he curls into himself, burying his face into a pillow as he cries freely. He wishes desperately he had stayed in Yuuri’s nest; it would have been awkward and embarrassing once the adults woke up, but anything would be better than this aching hurt that twists in his chest. But no, he had to be a coward and run, run away from the only glimpse of a proper family he’s ever had. Would Yuuri reject him now? The omega gave him a familial mark, but that didn’t stop his birth dam. What about Viktor? His bond with Viktor was unspoken and rocky at times, but steadfast. If Yuuri rejected him, Viktor would be forced to choose between his adoptive pup and his true mate. Even though they’ve been together far longer, Yuri is certain Viktor would choose Yuuri. Why would he want to be a bachelor stuck with someone’s leftovers when he can have pups of his own with his mate? Yuri sobs harder, little whines escaping his throat as he grasps the pillow, wrapping himself around it to subconsciously try and emulate the feeling of hugging his parents.

It’s not long at all before there’s a knock on the door.

“Yura, it’s me, I’m coming in,” Viktor calls, the click of the lock sounding before he’s finished speaking.

The small blond is too exhausted to even lift his head when his sire enters the room and rushes over, gathering him in his arms. Instantly Yuri clings to him, shoving his nose into Viktor’s neck and crying. The alpha nuzzles his pup’s forehead and cards his fingers through his shiny hair, rumbling soothingly to help comfort him. Once the younger Russian’s tears have dwindled, Viktor leans back just enough to look at his face, gently wiping away the trails of moisture on his child’s cheeks. Yuri’s wide eyes are swirling with fear and regret, and his father already knows what's wrong.

“I’m not going to leave you, Yura. Neither is Yuuri. I know the past few days have been so fast and confusing, but I made a commitment to you from the first day we met, and I’m never going back on that.”

Viktor gazes earnestly at Yuri, who looks down at the bedsheets. After a moment of silence, the little one speaks.

“You’ve never spent a rut with me before,” he says quietly, his tone just shy of accusatory.

“Would you have said yes if I asked?” the silver-haired alpha questions, a sad smile on his face.

Yuri whips his head up, his bottom lip jutting indignantly.

“I-” he tries to think of something to argue, but Viktor’s right. Knowing himself, he would have aggressively declined, no matter how badly he may have wanted to accept.

To conciliate him, Viktor pulls the little skater back to his chest, coiling his arms around his much smaller frame.

“I should have anyways, and I’m sorry. Truthfully, I’ve wanted to spend my ruts with you since I turned 20. But I’m not your birth sire, so I didn’t want to make you feel… weird, or uncomfortable,” he explains in a strained voice.

Against his broad chest, Yuri nods.

“I liked it,” he whispers, so quiet that Viktor can barely hear. But he does, and his frown melts into a large grin. Indescribable happiness fills him at his pup’s reception; he finally feels like he is truly and completely Yuri's sire.

“I did too. And now we have your dam to accompany us, hm?”

The child stiffens, and Viktor curses himself for his loose tongue. He knows how sensitive Yuri is about the topic of his mother. There’s a long pause in which the alpha scrambles to try and find something to say before his pup nestles deeper into his arms.

“I’m scared,” Yuri murmurs, sounding very small and fragile.

Viktor tightens his embrace around the blond, suddenly flooded with protective instincts. With a caring hand, he pets his puppy’s back, releasing a wave of his warm, paternal scent.

“I know, Yuratchka. I know it’s so scary after what that woman did to you. But this will be different, I promise, if you just give it a chance.”

Yuri is silent for a bit, simply breathing in his sire’s scent and lapping up the comfort of being cradled in Viktor’s strong arms. The alpha doesn’t pressure him, allowing him time to process and think as he does all that he can to soothe his pup’s distress.

“Okay,” the little one breathes.

Against his sweet-smelling locks, Viktor smiles.

“Thank you, Yuratchka. Yuuri already cares so much about you. You should have seen him this morning, he looked close to passing out when he woke me because you weren’t there,” the older skater chuckles.

At that, Yuri winces, making his father panic.

“Oh- but it’s all in the past, yes? In fact, Yuuri is right outside the door waiting for us. I told him I should speak with you first and then we could get breakfast together,” he says rapidly.

To his relief, the pup perks up at the mention of his dam being near (or food, Viktor’s not entirely sure), and he nods before untangling from his sire’s arms. As he pads towards the door, though, he notices his pants inching towards the ground, and remembers he’s wearing Viktor’s pajamas. Flushing, he stops and glances towards said alpha, who has a gross lovey-dovey smile on his face. Yuri huffs angrily and speeds to his luggage, ripping it open and grabbing the first outfit he sees.

“Let me change first,” he barks, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

This is one of the few times in Viktor’s life that he’s glad to see his pup back to his usual feistiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this doesn't seem to bode well for Strong Independent Omega Yuuri, but don't worry my friends, we will get there ♡ i'm trying to make a realistic mix of everything that comes with a/b/o au's, like instincts, oppression, liberation, all that interesting worldbuilding stuff !

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the low quality but please look at how tiny yurio is [](https://imgur.com/zAZ2bIP)  
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ he is babie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 


End file.
